It's 2020, Isn't It?
by Random Indian Girl
Summary: The Next Generation gets sent back to 1995 courtesy James Potter and Fred Weasley II. So, how do the children deal with meeting their namesakes and parents? Rated T just in case. My First Fic!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. End of discussion.**

* * *

 **Summary** **:** During the Christmas Holidays of 2020, the next generation of the Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms and Malfoys gets sent back to 1995 courtesy James Potter and Fred Weasley II. So, how do the children deal with  
meeting their namesakes and parents? Rated T just in case.

* * *

 **Character Ages (as in 2020)**

Teddy Lupin- 22  
Victorie Weasley- 20  
Dominique Weasley- 17  
Louis Weasley- 16  
Fred Weasley II- 16  
Roxanne Weasley- 17  
Molly and Lucy Weasley- 13  
Rose Weasley- 15  
Hugo Weasley- 12  
James Potter II- 16  
Albus Potter- 15  
Lily Potter II- 12  
Scorpius Malfoy- 15  
Alice Longbottom- 13  
Frank Longbottom- 14


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _12, Grimmauld Palace,2020..._

"Something's fishy. My brother has been gone to long!" Young Lily Potter declared to no-one in particular. Her parents had gone for the annual Christmas Party at the Scamanders. So all the kids of the Weasley, Malfoy, Potter and Longbottom family had been shipped off to 12, Grimmauld Palace and were soon to be joined by Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

"I don't hear a thing, Lily. You might be imagining stuff." Alice Longbottom suggested.

"Silence is quite dangerous in James' case" Albus commented.

"You know, you should look inn Uncle Harry's Office. Dom and Fred were discussing it earlier." Rose said

"Let's check it out then." Teddy offered. Molly, Lucy, Victorie, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Albus, Frank, Scorpius and Alice followed him into the lobby and up the stairs

* * *

"Guys, found anything useful?" Louis asked his friends, who were busy searching his Uncle's Office.

"Not a single thing! Seriously James, your dad's office is useless." Fred Weasley said to his cousin and best mate. They had spent the last 45 minutes rummaging through the Head Auror's office looking for something to help them in their next big prank. Dominique, Fred, James, Louis and Roxanne consisted the "Golden Marauders" and wanted to end Dom and Roxy's last year with a bang.

"Hey guys! Check this out." James said, holding out a necklace he found in an drawer. It had a hour glass thingy in place of a pendant.

Teddy chose this particular moment to enter the room."Guys you know you aren't allowed in this room. Scrape that. No one is allowed in Harry's Off-"

"James keep that down this instant." Rose screeched.

"You know what it is?" Fred asked his favourite cousin(not that he was admitting it).

"A time turner!" Scorpius said.

"Wicked!" Five voices boomed at once.

"NO!" another four voices screamed.

"Give it here! It's dangerous!"  
"No bloody way am I returning THIS!"  
"Fred. Give. It. To. Me."  
"No chance."  
"It's dangerous Freddie. Give it or we shall take it."  
"Not so easy Teddy. James catch"

The next few events took place in just a few seconds. Fred threw the Time Turner at James who missed it(seriously how he ever became a chaser was beyond him) and it hit the wall hard causing the hourglass to break. Rose looked like she was going to enter the lecture mode but the room instantly got covered with a golden light and a chocolaty smell. Then the children disappeared with a loud POP just as the Scamander twins Flooed over into the living room.

* * *

 _ **Please Review! Even criticism is welcome 'cuz something is better than nothing. ;)  
** **Stay Tuned...  
Jasmine**_


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE: The next gen will not be called by their names until introductions. For my convenience, lets say that the first IPhone came in 1990. ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _12, Grimmauld Palace 1995_ _…  
Summer Holidays…_

A meeting had just commenced inside the Order Headquarters. Everyone was now heading to the kitchen to ravish the lovely dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley. Most had agreed to stay back for dinner but some like Professor McGonagall and Severus Snape were about to leave. (The former because she had important business at home while the latter because he could not stand a certain ex-convict).

 ** _-BANG-_**

A sudden noise in the hallway startled everybody. All the Order members rushed there to find a group of teenagers watching a girl and a boy trying to rip each-other's head out. The group was oblivious to the people watching them.

"DEATH-EATERS!" Alastor Moody screamed. The intruders jumped at hoarse voice. Everyone flipped their wands out and turned, ready to attack. There was a moments silence and suddenly there were cries of " ** _Stupefy_** " from both sides. But the group was no match for the Order members and within a minute all the 15 intruders were stunned and tied to chairs.

"The stunners were a bit too strong. They are just children." Molly began.  
"And possible death-eaters under disillusionment charms." Sirius completed.  
"Shouldn't someone call Dumbledore?" Remus said.  
"I was already informed of the intrusion, Mr. Lupin." a calm voice belonging to Albus Dumbledore startled everyone. Dumbledore went to the front of the group and one by one waved his wand on top of all the intruders. None of them were affected except the blue haired boy whose hair took a sandy brown colour.

"What was that for?" Ron inquired  
"That spell was to check for effects of a disillusionment charm. Correct, professor?" Hermione asked.  
"Certainly, Ms. Granger. As you all can see they are indeed children. Though I say it might be better for us to take their wands before they come to their senses. Unfortunately, I have some urgent business to attend to and I must leave this instant. I shall be back shortly." Dumbledore said, heading towards the fireplace. The Order members said their goodbyes and watched the 114-year old leave.

"What are you lot waiting for then? Search them." Mad-Eye barked. Instantly Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Tonks reached towards the children and began retrieving wand and other stuff. Molly kept a hawk-like eye to ensure they did not touch the unconscious girls in an inappropriate manner.

"Umm, does anyone know-" Fred and George began  
"What these shiny, sliver-"  
"And black-"  
"And pink-"  
"And green-"  
"And blue-"  
"And white-"  
"Many many other colours! Continue you two" Ron screamed  
"Boxes that Ron, Gred and I seemed to have found 6 of are?"

"Even I found 3 of them." Sirius said.

"2 for me then." Ginny said.

"1 here" Lupin informed.

"Me too. 1" Tonks said

"None by me" Harry said.

"They look like Muggle stuff. Hermione, mind having a look?" Molly said to the only Muggle-born present.  
"Sure, ." Hermione said taking a white box in her hand. She looked at them closely for some time and then pressed a button causing one side to light were a few exclamations of 'wow' and said, "They look like mobile-phones. My parents and cousins have them. But these are very different and very advanced."

"What are mobile-phones?" Arthur Weasley asked

" , mobile-phones are a very recent muggle invention. The I-Phone had been launched five years back. They are used to listen to music, talk to friends, click pictures and the likes."

"Click pictures, you say?" Moody began "Surely these pictures can help us identify the intruders, can't they?" Everyone looked to Hermione for an answer.

"Um yes, but the trouble is that mobiles can be locked like this one is. And these versions are unlike anything I have seen. It might take time." Hermione answered, feeling self conscious.

"Well, we had hit the kids with very hard spell. They should not wake up for another 2 hours maybe." Remus said.

Hermione sat at the big table, flanked by Ginny and Tonks. She picked up a white coloured phone, looked at it for a few seconds and then kept it down next to the black one. This process was repeated for the next 3 boxes. She picked up a pink one and stared at it for a bit more time than others. Her face then burst into a smile.

"Here, this one's fine. It belong to the little red-head in the chair over there."

Everyone gathered around Hermione. She began examining the pictures.

* * *

 **Please Review!**  
 _ **Jasmine**_


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTE: The next generation kids who have a past names sakes will be written like this:-  
"Fred2! Shut up!"  
In this case it refers to Fred from 2020 but the 2 is not spoken by the speaker.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

The first picture looked the latest. It had the red-head girl sitting with a brown haired boy eating chocolate frogs. In the background was another red-head with her face in a book. They were in a mint green coloured room.

"All three of these children are present !" Molly said, pointing at the three children.  
"Is it just me or does the room looks like Grimmauld Palace? Only fresher" Tonks asked. Everyone considered her statement for a moment.  
"No, this is The House of The Blacks. It has always been so grim and will remain so." Sirius declared.

The next picture was of the blue haired giving a piggy-back ride to a girl with silvery blonde. These people were present, too.  
The next few(I mean, a lot) pictures were of the girl and a blonde striking poses in front of a mirror.  
"So vain!" Ron exclaimed.

It was the next picture which caught Hermione's eye. It had the red-head along two black haired boys. But the most vague part was that there was man present in the background. The man who, was holding the girl, had messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes- Harry's eyes.  
"Harry, mate, do you know him?" Ron asked.  
"I-I don't think Ron. He looks just like me. Only older. And bigger."

They next picture was of the Gryffindor Common Room. But no-one was able to recognize it. It looked so different yet so similar.  
"BLOODY HELL!" someone said.  
"Ronald! Language." Molly screamed.  
"It wasn't me, Mum."  
"Sorry Molly. Couldn't control." Remus said looking apologetic. Sirius smirked.  
"Can anyone see the calendar in the background? It says 2020." Lupin explained.  
"They are from the future!"

There was a pin drop silence as everybody absorbed the new knowledge. It was broken only when a low murmur escaped one of the future children. It was a girl with a short black dyed hair which had traces of purple in it.

"ARGHH! Lemme go! My GodFather happens to be the Head Auror. He'll kill you if you hu- UNCLE HARRY! DAD! Grandpa? Grandma? Oh crap! TEDDY! TEDDY!" she began screaming. The boy with blue hair(Teddy?) stirred.

"What Dom?" he said. Then seeing their audience, he said: "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! We're screwed! "

"Easy on the language, young man." Arthur said.

"Why are our hands and legs bond together? Why are we tied to chairs? We come in peace. Let us go." The girl said rather proudly.  
"You may not believe us but we are here by mistake. You see my god-brother broke a Time Turner and we got sent to this place." The boy continued.

"Don't worry children. We totally believe you. Now only if these people will release you and your friends, we could go and have some food. You must be hungry." Molly said.

"Ya sure, Gran. If only someone could wake my cousins up?" she replied a bit too sweetly, glaring at the adults. Within a minute, the kids were woken up and untied. It took them a little time to recover from the drowsiness. After that Molly conjured up some chairs and the kids sat down at the dinner table. There was an uneasy silence which was broken by Bill.

"So, do you know any of us, you know in your time?" Bill asked. The girl with short black hair and a boy with shiny silvery-blonde hair smirked.

"Yes, I think we do know you, don't we, Dom?"The boy said.  
"Of course, Louis! We do know our father." Dom mock-scolded the boy. This statement had an instant effect on the Weasleys. Ron and the twins instantly stopped checking her out when they realized that she was their niece. Bill turned as red as his hair and the twins started wolf whistling. squealed with delight. Ginny patted Bill on his back.

"Wait! You're a Weasley?"Ron asked.  
"Yes, Uncle Ron. In fact, most of us are. I dye my hair." Dom replied

"I think some introductions are due now. If only Grandma wouldn't mind of course." A girl with bushy red hair said.

"Grandma? Grandma! Oh Arthur! We're grandparents!"  
"Yes Molly dear. We have so many kids; we would of course have grandchildren. Please introduce yourselves kids. Be comfortable."

"Okay then we'll go." he boy with blue hair said.

"Well, I am Frank Neville Longbottom. I am a 4th year Hufflepuff and play keeper." Frank looked exactly like Neville but only fitter. He was taller than Neville too.

"Hufflepuff Rules!" Tonks shouted.  
"You are Neville's son?" Ron asked.  
"Do you know any other Longbottoms?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
"Cool! Who did Neville marry?" Harry asked.

"Can I first introduce myself? I'm Alice Hannah Longbottom. Ravenclaw 3rd year. Potions topper, by the way." A blonde girl said, rather arrogantly.

"Two kids! Real smooth Neville." Ron said.  
"You didn't tell who the mother was."Ginny said.  
"Mum's name was Hannah Abbott." Alice said.  
"Whose next?" Hermione questioned.

The girl with bushy red hair strode forward with a younger boy who was probably her brother. The boy began first.  
"I am Hugo Victor Weasley. Gryffindor 2nd year. I like to play keeper but am not on the team."  
"Yet" a girl with bright copper hair said in the background. Hugo had bushy brown hair and lots of freckles. He was way too tall for his age. He appeared to be great friends with the girl who had made the previous comment.

"I am Rose Lavender Weasley. Ravenclaw 5th year. I am quite afraid of heights. Prefect too." Rose had bushy red hair and lots of freckles too. "I am Hugo's elder sister. Our parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. The twins and Tonks hooted.  
"Yeah! 2 Galleons, Freddie!" George said smugly. Fred handed him the required money.  
"You betted on us?" Ron asked, disbelievingly.  
"I knew it. Ron and Hermione!" Harry said. hugged a shocked Hermione.  
"Anything else dear?" asked.

Two boys smirked in the background. One had messy black hair and the other had dark red hair. 'YES' they screamed. 'NO' screamed Rose and a boy with light blonde hair as well as another boy with messy black hair.

"ROSIE LUUVVES SCOR!"  
"NO! SHE DOESN'T!"  
"NO! I DON'T"

"Whose Scor?" Ron asked. He felt extremely protective of this girl who claimed to be his daughter.  
"Me, ." The boy with light blonde hair said looking at his shoes.  
"And who wouls you be?" Ron asked sternly.  
"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, sir." He answered meekly, still staring at his shoes.

"WHAT? MALFOY? My daughter and a MALFOY?" Ron screamed.

"Calm down Uncle Ron. There is nothing between these two. Trust me." The boy with messy black hair said. He looked exactly like Harry. In fact they could pass as twins even.  
"And how would you know that? In fact who are you?" Ron asked.  
"I happen be Rosie and Scor's bestfriend. As for who I am we would come to that if you would calm down." He replied. There was a tense silence.  
"Okay whose next?" a girl with silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes said, breaking the silence.  
"Moll and Luc, followed by Jamie and rest. Then me and you guys." The boy with blue hair said.

Two girls, probably twins strode forward. Both had bright red hair. One had green eyes while the other had blue eyes. The green-eyed one began the intro.  
"Hi! This is Lucy and Molly Weasley. Twins. 3rd year. Ravenclaw. I am a chaser but Molly doesn't play. She is very shy." As if to prove her statement, Molly2 kept standing behind her. "Our parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley. Before anyone intervenes, yes dad comes back."

"Oh did you hear that Arthur! He comes back!" Molly said. There were a few muffled protest from the twins side but Molly ignored them.

"Oh! And Lucy LUVVES Lorcan!" The boy with messy black hair commented.  
"Yeah Jay. I won't deny that." Lucy said smirking. "Your turn Rox."

A girl with dark red hair and the boy with who had embarrassed Rose came forward.

"This is Roxanne Angelina Weasley. 7th year Gryffindor. Beater. The reckless one as our dearest Minnie put it." Roxanne said, winking at Professor McGonagall.

"And I am Fred George Weasley. 6th year Gryfindor. Beater. The stupid one as Minnie call me." Fred2 too winked at McGonagall.

"Who in their right minds would name a child THAT?" McGonagall said.  
"Wait until you meet me, Minnie." The one with messy black hair said, running a hair through his hair.

"Anyways our parents are George and Angelina Weasley."Roxanne said.  
"You stole my girlfriend, you PRAT!" Fred said.  
"Apparently she found out who the better twin was." George replied, earning a smack in the head.

Dom, Louis and the girl with silvery blonde hair came forward. The unknown one began first.  
"Victorie Gabrielle Weasley. I was the Ravencaw HeadGirl but now work as a healer. I am the eldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. And I am engaged to Teddy"

"Fleur! I marry her?" Bill exclaimed.  
"Whose Fleur?" Molly asked.  
"Fleur is a part-veela whom- "  
"Bill is helping improve her English" The twins said.  
"Part Veela? Lucky Bill" Ron said.  
"H-how many kids do I have?" Bill stammered.  
"I'm the last one dad. Louis Charlie Weasley. Gryffindor 6th Prefect. The so-called 'innocent one'." Louis said.

"And last but not the least, Dominique Ginevra Weasley. Quidditch Captain. Seeker. Head Girl. And the brains of the 'Golden Marauders'.

"What are the Golden Marauders?" Sirius, Remus and McGonagall asked, two amused and one afraid.

"Our Little Group of Pranksters. I'm James, by the way. James Sirius Potter."

* * *

 **Please Review ;)**


End file.
